


MILO

by Jessica92, Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [61]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Allergies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Big fan of your ao3. Can you write a fic where Mickey is sick or has allergies or something and Ian takes care of him?





	MILO

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I can Anon. Yes I can.  
> Doing this with the help of a great friend n fellow writer Jessica!!! ❤  
> Fun!

9 year old Yevgeny is walking home from school with his two friends Rick and Chan who are in middle school just like him. They're trying to find a secluded ally because Rick got this idea to try smoking for the first time. Yevgeny's dad is a smoker, a heavy smoker at that. It would be unnatural if you saw his dad and he didn't have a cigarette between his fingers, just like his uncle Lip. His daddy was trying to get his dad to quit but dad is still smoking so it mustn't be going very well. 

Yevgeny once tried to pull on his dad's cigarette when his dad told him to throw it away for him. He had hated it. It tasted awful and it chocked him. He didn't get why his dad and uncle loved it so much. So today he knew he wasn't going to per take in this little experiment but he will sure watch his best friends do it so he can laugh at them. 

They find an alley and hide deep inside behind a dumpster. 

Rick goes first and he does fine, he doesn't choke and he smiles triumphantly at Yevgeny and Chan after exhaling the smoke. 

"Pretty easy guys." Rick passes it to Yevgeny but he shakes his head. 

"My dad's a smoker. Been there, done that, didn't like it. Give it to fucking Jackie Chan over here." 

"Fuck you Yeygeny." Chan glares at him like he always does. "My name is Chan, just Chan." Yevgeny just waves him off before gesturing for him to take the cigarette. 

Chan eagerly inhales too fast to deep and next thing they see is Chan dropping the cigarette and coughing so hard he has to bend over and grab onto his knees. Where he continues to cough. Even Yevgeny didn't cough that much. 

"Damn Chan, the cigarette wasn't going anywhere." Rick says patting their friend's back. 

While Chan is finally coming down from his coughing fit, Yevgeny hears something fall behind them. The three boys startle but relax when they don't see anyone. That's when Yevgeny hears a soft Meow. He immediately perks up and goes to check. The closer he gets, the louder the meowing gets. He gasps when he sees a tiny kitten whose tail's been caught under a long piece of wood. Yevgeny automatically helps the kitten out by lifting the wood. The [black and white](http://img.thrfun.com/img/079/736/kitten_with_worms_l1.jpg) -though dirty- pretty kitten hides at the very corner hiding it's tail under it's tiny body and shivering quietly. 

Yevgeny feels his chest tighten as his heart goes out to the little animal. When was the last time he/she ate? How many times has it been rained on? 

He has always loved and wanted a pet so the decision to pick it up and put the kitten in his backpack isn't that hard. 

"Yevgeny what are you doing? Your dad hates pets, he wont let you keep it!" Chan exclaims making Yevgeny roll his eyes. 

"Are you done dying?" He asks instead. 

Chan pats his chest. "Smoking isn't for me either i guess." 

Yevgeny zips up his bag then gently puts in back on his shoulder. "I have to get home before any of my dads so I'll see you guys tomorrow." He says before taking off. 

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

Ian came home early so he could prepare dinner for his family and make sure Yevgeny actually eats his fruits. Their son usually likes to select and throw away the ones he doesn’t like; like the watermelon and the paw paw. So Ian likes to supervise and make sure the boy has consumed everything. He checks the time to find its 3:00PM. Yevgeny should be on his way home and Mickey should be coming home within the next two hours. Just as he’s made himself some tea and is about to cover Yevgeny's pudding with a foil, the afore mentioned blond boy walks in.

“Oh, you’re home!”  
“Dad, you’re home!”

Ian frowns but says; “Good, just in time for your pudding.” He waits for the groan that comes with their son complaining about having to eat the watermelon.

Instead he gets; “Uh, yummy.” Yevgeny says with raised eyebrows. “I'm just gonna run up to my room real quick.” He starts to head upstairs but Ian stops him.

“No, sit. You will go up there, pretend to change only to stall instead. Eat first then go upstairs.” Yevgeny sees his daddy turn around and he shifts nervously. Fuck, he’s going to get caught. Ian turns around and looks at him suspiciously. “What?”

“Daddy please I really have to pee.”

Ian sighs then picks up his cup of tea from the counter. “Fine, but if I have to come get you you’re grounded.”

“Thanks daddy!”

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

“Wow. Nice job.” Ian smiles at Yevgeny when he hands him an empty bowl. “How was it?”

“Good.” Yevgeny replies then gets up from the kitchen table. “Going up to do my homework.” He heads towards the fridge and pours himself a cup of milk. He microwaves it and then walks out.  

“Wow, eating fruit without complaining, drinking milk, what has gotten into you?”

Yevgeny shrugs. “I just realized you were right. Healthy is better, right?” Ian grins happily. “Hey daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we have chicken tonight?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” Ian replies already reaching into the freezer to pulls out one of the frozen raw chickens. “I got you bud.”

“Love you daddy!” Yevgeny shouts as he runs up the stairs.

The door opens and Mickey finally walks in. He sneezes once as he hangs up his jacket. “Hey baby!” Ian shouts and bends a little so Mickey can plant a kiss on his cheek. “How was work?”

“Fine, someone’s in a good mood.” Mickey notices. He picks up one of the cut tomato pieces and throws it in his mouth. He then grabs a warm beer from the shelf.

Ian shakes his head. “Our son is in a really good mood and I guess it must have rubbed off on me.”

Mickey hums then sneezes again before taking a seat at the kitchen table. He sneezes one more time before taking a sip of his beer. “Shit.”

Ian turns to look at him, concerned. “Are you… is that a cold?”

“No.” Mickey shakes his head adamantly. “I'm not sick.”

“I hope so. Or else we’re all gonna get sick.” Ian goes back to cooking, recalling the last time a cold spread to all of them.

“Its not my fault you kept kissing me even though I had a cold.”

“You cant make love without kissing babe.” Ian repeats for the hundredth time.

Mickey sneezes again, harder this time before ignoring it by taking another sip of his warm beer. “I had plenty of sex and didn’t kiss anyone before I met your freckled ass.” He says. “It can be done.”

“Yeah well, we’re married and love each other, its inevitable.” Ian insists. 

“Settle down baby, I love kissing you too.” Ian turns around and grins at Mickey who winks back.

“Idiot.” He mutters under his breath and goes back to making dinner.

“Is dinner ready yet?” Yevgeny comes down the stairs already in his pajamas.

“Well, hello to you too son.” Mickey greets and Yevgeny rolls his eyes but fist bumps him. Mickey sneezes three consecutive times, snorting on his son once.

“Dad, what the fuck?” Yevgeny wipes at his chest.

“Was about to ask the same damn thing.” Mickey says.

“You definitely have a cold. Put the beer away.” Ian says.

“Can I have the rest?” Yevgeny asks with a smile.

“NO!” both his dads yell, predictably.

Yev sighs, “Whatever, do we have a blow dryer?”

“Yeah, in our room in the closet. Your cunt of a mom left it here last time. Why?” Mickey asks rubbing his nose that’s slowly reddening.

“I poured milk on my homework, by accident. Thought I’d try blow drying it.” Yevgeny easily lies. He is planning on washing Milo –which is what he’d decided to call his new secret pet when he found out he was male. Mickey sneezes and Ian grabs the beer from his hand forcefully. “You’re definitely sick dad.”

“No I'm not.” Mickey refutes weakly. He wasn’t sick, dammit!

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

A few days later on a Saturday afternoon, Ian is doing laundry so he heads upstairs to get Yevgeny’s load. He pushes the door open and his son is by the door in a flash, blocking his way. Yev walks out of his room and closes the door behind him.

“What do you want?” he snaps up at Ian.

“Your dirty laundry.” Ian says crossing his arms at the hostility.

“And you couldn’t have just knocked?” Yevgeny walks back to his room, shuts the door then comes out with his dirty clothes. He pours them by Ian's feet then walks back to his room with the basket and once again locks the door.

“So much for your recent good mood.” Ian mumbles but says outloud; “What are you even doing home? Shouldn’t you be hanging out with Rick and Chan?”

“They’re coming over, now go, away!” Yevgeny yells on the other side of the door and Ian heads back downstairs.

“What's up with you two?” Mickey asks, he sounds like his nose is clogged.

Ian puts down the clothes to look at his husband who keeps denying he’s sick. “How do you go work like that?”

“I wasn’t like this at work.” Mickey says and his red nose makes Ian wince. “I was completely fine, so I don’ get it.” Mickey sighs and leans his head back.

 "Okay, take a nap baby, i'm gonna go do the laundry and then i'll be right back to check on you, okay?" Ian kisses the top of his head and Mickey nods weakly. He was beginning to think he might really be sick.

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

                  When Mickey wakes up on Monday morning, the first thing he does is sneeze. He sighs, then goes to brush his teeth, even though his throat feels rough as fuck. He goes out to look for Ian, hating that it might be time to accept he's ill. He heads towards the kitchen instead and drops unceremoniously on one of the chairs. Man what the fuck is up with him this week? First he woke up and his throat felt like sandpaper. Yesterday Ian had told him to drink some hot tea but that shit didn't work plus it tasted awful. Now his eyes won't stop itching, his nose is running like a faucet, and he's sneezing every five fucking minutes. It is really beginning to fucking annoy him. Is he getting more than just a cold? He isn't sure cause he's never ever felt like this before. All he knows is that if this shit keeps up he might just rip his eyes out. As he blows his nose for the umpteenth time as Ian walks into the kitchen.

"Still having problems Mick? he pours himself coffee and adds the cream. He then puts a teapot on the stove to heat some water for Mickey.

"Yea man I feel like my eyes are on fucking fire and my nose is leaking all the water that could put it out." he blows his nose again throwing away the tissue. "I swear, what the fuck is going on? This shit is getting ridiculous." he walks over to Ian and takes his coffee. His husband only glares at him. The teapot starts to whistle and Ian takes it off the burner. Mickey watches as his husband makes him some lemon tea. The redhead takes honey and a little bit of rum then stirs it all together. Ian walks over to him and switches his coffee for the tea. Mickey doesn't want fucking tea but Ian's face says there is no room for arguments.

"It's a hot tottie. Drink it. The honey and rum will help soothe your throat." Ian says.

"Rum? Why didn't you just say so?" Mickey takes a small sip. Huh not bad and it does feel nice on his throat.

"So do you think you might have allergies? Because baby, that's not a cold."

"No," Mickey shakes his head. "I've never suffered from allergies before. Why the fuck would I start now? It has to be some kinda cold or some shit. Maybe some bug Yev brought home from school." he clears his throat with a grimace. It is really fucking sore and scratchy. He sips more of his tea to take away the uncomfortable feeling.

"Well, I'll stop by the store later to grab you some stuff to help try to kick it. But if you're still sick in a couple days we should probably go to the fucking doctors, hmm?" Ian walks over and kisses him on the forehead "I gotta get ready for work." 

Mickey hopes that stuff Ian is getting will work because he isn't going to the fucking doctor. Like hell he wants to make another bill. Even with insurance he would still have the copay and deductible. No this cold is gonna go away he will make sure of it.

.

Later that evening after missing work, he is laying on the couch. Yev is already in bed thank God but Mickey feels like he might die. His head is pounding now on top of all the other shit. Just when he starts to sneeze again he hears the door open. He looks over and sees Ian with multiple grocery bags. Since it doesn't look like his husband needs any help, he lays back down on the couch. Just when he's began to fall asleep he feels a hand on his cheek. Mickey slowly opens his eyes and Ian is kneeling down in front of him, medicine stuff at his feet.

"Hey how you feelin'?" Ian asks softly, his thumb moving back and forth across his cheek.

"Never felt better." Mickey croaks sarcastically.

"I brought you some stuff. Here, take this." he hands him two pills and water. "It's cold medicine. I also got you cough drops to help your throat. Some tissues with aloe in them 'cause your nose is looking a little raw and soup." Ian finishes. "Have you eaten?" Mickey nods his head and Ian caresses him with a smile. "Good then we can save the soup for tomorrow. Why don't you go get in the bath? The steam will help clear your sinuses and I'll make you some tea." the redhead rubs his shoulder then stands up taking his bag of goddies with him.

"You don't need to fuss over me Ian. I'm not a fucking child." he tries to act tough but he honestly likes when his husband takes care of him. He stands up and stretches his back. A hot bath sounds really fucking nice. When he looks over at Ian, his husband has a fond grin on his face.

"Who else is gonna? Plus I love to." Ian kisses him on the forehead and taps his butt "Now go before I carry your ass there. Your tea will be ready soon."

 "Is dad okay?" Yevgeny walking by. 

"He will be." Ian encourages. 

Yevgeny squints at this father suspiciously. "He doesn't look it." 

"I'm fine bud. Go to your room." Mickey.

Yevgeny frowns but heads up to his room thankful his dads didn't see him take food up to his room. He looks at his dad one more time, then climbs up the stairs hearing his dad sneeze one more time. 

Yev opens his door and smiles happily when he sees Milo running back and forth on the bed chasing around Yevgeny's tiniest doll. It's a tiny bear that fits in his fist and Milo seems to be enjoying himself. 

Yev sits on his bed and Milo is quick to get on his lap. The boy chuckles and lifts his kitten to his face, kissing it's tiny forehead. Yevgeny puts Milo back on his lap and feeds him the ham he got from the kitchen. While a few days ago the kitten would have guzzled it down, today he takes a few bites before lying down quietly next to his new owner. With Yevgeny giving him milk and clean water twice a day, a warm bed and all the meat the kitten can eat, Milo has been looking more healthy everyday. And the boy has been falling more and more in love with his new pet. At this point he doesn't know what he would do if his dads made him get rid of Milo. Maybe he will start by talking to his daddy first since he's usually more understanding. (Also extremely easy to take advantage of) If he gets his daddy on board, it will only be a matter of time before dad comes around. 

With that thought he lies on the bed and allows Milo to climb all over his head. He chuckles happily when the kitten settles on the back of his neck to take a nap. 

God, he loves Milo. 

 

                                      **©©©©**

 

When Mickey walks out of the bathroom looking worse for wear, Ian has had enough.

"Okay, that's it!" 

.

Mickey checks his watch again. "Really? 15 minutes late are you fucking kidding me with this shit?"

"Mick calm down."

"No Ian I will not calm down. This is a fucking hospital they should be on fucking time. What if I was dying huh?"

Ian looks around hoping nobody can hear his husband bitch. "Well you're not, so try to be patient."

Right when he says that, a stout woman walks out with her clipboard. "Mikhailo?"

"Fin-fucking-ally, fuck." Mickey curses getting up and following the woman. Ian quickly hurries to catch up with his grumpy husband. 

After all the basic weight and vitals tests they find themselves in a room. "What if I have an incurable virus?" Mickey whispers nervously to his husband. He fucking hates hospitals. Most of the time when he comes here he only gets bad news.

"You do not have an incurable virus babe. I can almost guarantee it." Ian encourages with an eye roll.

"Yeah well, if I turn into a fucking zombie or some shit I'm totally gonna bite your ass."

Ian chuckles hugging his husband close. "You already do. Have two teethmarks to prove it." he smirks.

Before Mickey can reply the doctor clears his throat when he walks in and the couple quickly pays attention.

"Mr. Milkovich. I'm Dr. Velazquez what brings you in today?"

Ian starts to explain all of his husband's symptoms to the doctor, not leaving anything out. His hand rubs Mickey's lower back comfortingly the entire time. Dr. Valazquez does his exam, checking his ears, nose, throat, and eyes. He listens to his chest and takes his temperature. He writes down something on his pad of paper.

"So what do you think it is?" Ian asks hoping it's nothing too awful.

"Yeah I'm I going to fucking die?" 

"Mr. Milkovich," the doctor starts without even flinching to the course language. "In my professional opinion, it sounds like you have allergies. Do you own any pets?"

"Pets? No, what the fuck?" Mickey looks over at Ian like he has some kind of answer.

The redhead only shakes his head and shrugs. "What do pets have anything to do with it?"

"Well most of the allergic reactions you are experiencing come from pet dander. When they shed it's almost impossible to escape. Since you have never had problems with allergies before, a new pet would explain your flare up."

"We don't have any pets so it's gotta be somethin else." Ian replies.

"I bet it's that bitch Samantha from next door. She look like a dog person to you?" Mickey asks his husband who chooses to ignore him. 

"Doc?" Ian asks instead. 

"Sometimes allergies can arise later in life or it could be a latent seasonal allergy. Whatever the cause I have written you a prescription for Zyrtec. It an antihistamine. Should help with symptoms. It may cause a little drowsiness. I recommend taking it on a day you don't have any plans, to see how you react. If your symptoms don't get better after 14 days or get worse give us a call and we'll try something else"

Mickey takes the prescription but Ian grabs it from him and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks doc hopefully this works." He says glaring at Ian.

"Yes thank you for seeing us today." Ian adds, always the polite one.

"You're welcome, hope you start feeling better Mr. Milkovich. You boys have a good rest of your day."

With that the doctor leaves. After getting Mickey's medication from the pharmacy, Ian drives them home.

"How the fuck did I get allergies? We don't even have any fuckin pets!" Mickey shouts, annoyed by the whole situation.

"I don't know Mickey but doesn't having an answer to the illness help?" Ian tries to reason with his husband. He understands his frustration but there isn't much that can be done.

"No Ian, it does not help. What would help, is if I knew what was causing it."

Ian reaches for Mickey's hand and rubs it gently, eyes on the road. "It's fine baby, we'll figure it out." he makes sure not to let go. "For now though lets go home. I'll make tomato soup and grilled cheese for dinner. Then you, Yev, and I can all watch a movie. Maybe you can take your medicine. See how it makes you feel?" he squeezes Mickey's hand gently.

"Yea okay, that sounds good." Mickey looks at Ian who looks back at him for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the road. "You know for an annoying motherfucker you're pretty damn sweet. I might just keep you."

"Yeah well, you're a grumpy old man but I think I'll keep you too." Ian counters kissing the back of his husbands hand. 

They've gotten off the elevator when Ian notices something. "Hey babe, maybe you're getting better, you haven't sneezed for a while." He says opening the door. 

"You're right." Mickey says with a happy grin, except as soon as they walk in he sneezes twice. "Thanks for jinxing it asshole." 

"I'm sorry babe, I..." Ian sighs when Mickey's face falls as he heads towards the couch. 

"This fucking sucks." 

 

                                      **©©©©**

 

 Mickey doesn't end up taking his prescribed medicine, because he doesn't want to take a day off after they just went to the hospital. So he convinces Ian they can wait till the weekend. Of course it takes a while to convince Ian the ever cautiously concerned that it's a good idea. But Mickey figures he only gets worse at night but during the day he's fit to work. So with that logic Ian -while extremely hesitant- finally agrees. 

When evening comes Ian fusses around him. He wipes his sweaty forehead, makes his soup, cuddles him close and kisses his forehead comfortingly. It definitely makes Mickey feel better and the throat aches and the headaches reduce but the sneezing stays, albeit not as much as a week ago.

He finally takes the medicine and he goes through all the symptoms the doctor mentioned. They're a bitch, he sleeps all day. But Ian is sweet and comforting like always. 

The next day, and the day after that, nothing changes. At which point Ian is ready to switch places with his husband so he can get Mickey out of his misery. 

"We're going back to the hospital Saturday." He whispers that night feeding Mickey his rum tea. Ian is starting to think something might be seriously wrong. "It's going to be okay." 

Mickey just huffs in reply and sips on the only thing he actually likes from this torturous ordeal. 

 

                                      **©©©©**

 

A week later, the family of three are having breakfast. 

"Can i go eat in my room?" Yevgeny asks. 

You've been eating in your room a lot." Ian points out. 

"Gotta spend time with family bud." Mickey says and their son just sighs in response. 

"So dad how are you feeling?" Yevgeny asks genuinely concerned. 

Ian titls his head when he realizes at the same time Mickey does; "You know what, better." 

"Yeah babe, you haven't sneezed all day." 

"Actually I've been feeling better." 

"So it just went away?" Yev frowns. 

Mickey shrugs. "I guess." He looks at Ian. "Do you think that shit worked?" 

"After a week?" Ian shakes his head. "Doesn't make sense."  

"So it just fucking went away?" Mickey snaps.

"Maybe all you needed was time." Ian shrugs. 

"Fuck that. I can smoke now." Mickey deserts his breakfast to go looking for the cigarettes he hasn't been able to touch in weeks. 

"Babe..." Ian tries but isn't surprised when he gets ignored. 

"Daddy I've umm," Yevgeny starts, eyes on the table. 

"What bud?"  

"Can I get a cat?" 

Ian smiles and ruffels Yevgeny's blond hair. "You know I wouldn't mind, it's your dad you gotta convince." 

Yev pouts. "Can't you ask him for me?" 

"I'll try." Ian says prompting his son to give him a huge grin. He's going to be disappointed because Mickey hates pets. "But you gotta be ready in case he says no." Yevgeny nods sadly. 

"Me? What am I saying no to?" Mickey takes his seat back at the table smelling like he just smoked the whole pack.

"Gonna make you quit that habit someday." Ian says. 

"Well that day ain't today, is it?" Mickey smirks then turns back to his son. "What am I saying no to?" 

"I wanted to get a cat?" 

"Yeah, that's not happening." Mickey sees his son's face drop so he continues. "You wanna get a cat but you would leave all fucking responsibilities to daddy here."

"No I wouldn't I swear!" Yevgeny protests. 

"Really." Mickey turns his entire body towards Yev. "Really?" The boy nods. "You're telling me if you got a cat you would feed it, clean up it's shit, and take it out for walks?" 

"Yes, yes and cats don't take walks but if Milo wants to walk I'll walk him!" 

"Whoa slow down with the naming Yevy, we haven't even said yes yet." 

Yevgeny blinks up at his daddy realizing his mistake. "Right." He diverts his eyes and Ian looks at him suspiciously. 

"Mick?" 

"Yeah?" Mickey says cutting into his sausage. 

"Did you say you never got the allergic reactions when you were at work?" 

"Yeah. That's why I know it's that bitch Samantha." He narrows his eyes and points at the opposite wall with his fork. 

"Dad, you're allergic!" Yevgeny practically yells. 

"Yes Yevgeny." Ian says and that's how Yev knows he's in trouble; when daddy uses his full name. "Your dad is allergic, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" 

Yevgeny ducks his head again and starts playing with his hands under the table. Ian clicks his tongue and pushes his seat back. He dashes upstairs taking three steps at a time. Yevgeny knows he's really in trouble when his daddy jumps the last four and barges into his room. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey looks at Yev's guilty face and immediately follows his husband upstairs. He finds Ian crouching down at what looks like; "Is that a fucking cat?!"

Ian looks at the makeshift bed on the floor. Yevgeny has a pillow on the floor which he's then covered with a soft blanket. Next to it is a bowl of water and milk. At the furthest corner of the room is apparently where the litter has been set up. Milo -as they found out is the name- walks towards him slowly and rubs himself again Ian, purring. 

His heart swoons and he finds himself picking him up.

"Is that a fucking cat!" Mickey repeats. "YEVGENY YOU'D BETTER GET THE FUCK UP HERE!"

A timid Yev stands in front of Mickey with his head bowed. "Please let me keep him dad." 

Mickey looks at his son's teary eyes and then at his husband who's rubbing his face against fucking Milo's no doubt soft fur. 

He sighs and thinks about what he's gone through the last few weeks. 

"I'm sorry I'm the reason you've been sick. If I knew you were allergic I never would have brought him home." Yevgeny sniffs and a tear leaves his eye.

He looks towards Ian for help but the redhead's face is screaming _please let him keep it_ while still massaging the pet they shouldn't have. He sighs and rubs his forehead. "Guess since I've gotten immune to it or some shit..." 

"Him." Yevgeny and Ian both correct before his son is hugging his waist.

"Thank you dad!" He then turns to Ian. "You hear that daddy, we're getting to keep Milo!" 

"Yeah we are!" Ian hands the boy his kitten. "This still doesn't change the fact that you went behind our backs. So you gotta deal with the consequences." 

"Okay!" Yev says happily and heads out of the room. He laughs when Mickey literally jumps out of the way. 

"Can you believe him?" Mickey drops on their son's bed. 

Ian joins him. "Yeah I can. You hate pets of course he'd hide him from us." Mickey scowls but leans on Ian's shoulder. "I'm glad your not sick anymore." He kisses mickeys forehead.

"You and I both baby." Mickey replies then pulls Ian in for quick soft kiss. 

"Love you." 

"I love you too." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shaz: I don't know how fast a person can get over allergies or if it's even possible, but when I watched _Monkey Trouble_ those many years ago it happened so I went with it. 
> 
> Ty for stopping by ヽ(´▽｀)/  
> @Jess twas a pleasure working with you.


End file.
